Call Me V
by Lynariae
Summary: Je suis Kim TaeHyeong, contrôleur de feu, mais appelez-moi V. Je dois avouer qu'il a poussé les choses trop loin. Je dois régler les problèmes qu'il me cause pour avancer.


_Cet écrit était d'abord un défouloir car je pétais complètement les plombs puis au final, on m'a demandé une suite. Et une suite s'est dessiné dans ma tête. Donc, attendez-vous à une partie 2. Voir même une partie 3 ~_

* * *

Un coup. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Il vaut mieux que je me calme où le punching-ball face à moi va finir en cendres. Regardant mes mains, je soupire en voyant le feu les envelopper peu à peu. Un long soupir m'échappe à nouveau alors que je lance une boule de feu contre le mur sur un coup de rage. Mais quel idiot j'ai été en croyant que les choses changeraient. Franchement, pourquoi cela aurait-il était le cas ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui contrôle le feu. C'est bien plus intéressant de s'intéresser à un connard fini qui contrôle la foudre tout en se jouant des sentiments des gens autour de lui. Mais bien sur petit JungKook, porte toute ton attention sur ce JiMin qui se joue de toi depuis des semaines plutôt que sur ce stupide ami qui s'est entiché de toi alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Franchement, quel con j'ai été de croire toute ses stupides paroles. Important pour toi ? A d'autre. Je suis juste le gars compatissant et serviable qui continuera de rester près de toi malgré la douleur. Putain ! J'en ai marre de toujours passer en second plan. Aux yeux des autres, j'ai juste l'impression d'être « le contrôleur de feu, larbin de Jeon JungKook ». Mais merde ! Je peux tous vous faire cramer en deux secondes et ce, sans que ton « parfait » JiMin ne puisse me foudroyer ou que tu ne puisses contrôler mon esprit pour me faire cesser. J'en ai marre de tous tes compliments du genre « tu es quelqu'un de génial », « je suis bien avec toi » ou encore plus absurde « tu sens bon ». Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que dans les moments où l'on est ensemble tu lui envoies des messages ? Pour que ça finisse toujours par « mais c'est lui que j'aime malgré tout » ? Beh merde, quand tu souffriras, je ne serai pas là pour soigner ton cœur parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ton comportement. Je vais être bon pour m'occuper de ce mur quand même, le pauvre, je n'arrête pas de lui balancer des boules de feu pour calmer mes nerfs. Nerfs complètement à vif et qui ne sont pas prêt de se calmer. La merde. Alors que je serre les poings et que j'en expédie un avec force dans ce sac de sable, j'entends la porte de l'entrepôt grincer, signe que quelqu'un vient de l'ouvrir. Je me retourne alors pour, comme de par-hasard, te faire face. Je me serai bien passé de voir ton visage stupéfié en voyant l'état du mur et de mes poings. Tu t'approches de moi en silence alors que je lâche d'un ton sec un :

- Beh tiens, tu t'es rappelé de mon existence ? Ou alors il est allé voir ailleurs une fois de plus ? Dans tout les cas, ne m'approche pas.

- V .. Qu'est ce que tu as ? ..

- Ce que j'ai ? J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con. De toujours passer au second plan. En effet, je ne suis pas lui. En effet, je suis qu'un mec serviable et compatissant, pas un connard qui se tape le premier venu. C'est con, hein ? Beh tant pis. Maintenant, casses-toi.

- Pas avant d'avoir compris.

- Mais compris quoi JungKook ? Tout ce qu'i comprendre c'est que toi et moi, le temps des billes, c'est fini. Alors, oublie que j'existe.

- Mais ..

- Y'a pas de mais !

L'agacement commence sérieusement à me prendre et je perds facilement le contrôle dans ses moments-là. La preuve avec mes mains. Mes flammes sont tranquillement entrain de grandir autour de mes poings serrés. Qu'il se barre ou il y aura un rôti de JungKook pour les cannibales. Sauf que monsieur ne semble pas décider à bouger. Qu'il n'essaye même pas de contrôler mon esprit car, je sais que dans mon état, je suis bien plus puissant que lui. Il ne réussira même pas à s'introduire dans mon esprit. Puis merde, qu'il aille se faire foutre ce gosse. J'en ai marre de toujours fermer ma gueule pour éviter que ça casse. Y'a un moment où je sature. Visiblement, c'est maintenant. Alors, t'es mignon mais, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu dégages.

- V-hyung ..

- TA GUEULE ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre Jeon JungKook. J'ai fermé suffisamment ma gueule jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir le droit de péter un plomb aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un frisbee que tu peux jeter quand tu veux et qui revient tout seul. J'en ai juste ma claque de tes états d'âme. Tu préfères être avec JiMin ? Beh va le voir et fout moi la paix. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à protester, je lance une boule de feu qui passe relativement proche de ton visage, brûlant quelques malheureux cheveux au passage. Je te vois faire quelques pas en arrière, posant ta main sur ton cœur et je murmure alors :

- La différence entre toi et moi JungKook, c'est que moi, je sais ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans ma vie si je veux continuer d'avancer. Toi, tu ne comprendras que plus tard pourquoi je suis parti. Mais à ce moment là, tu seras tout seul pour pleurer.

Je vois ton regard perdu dans l'incompréhension puis tu murmures :

- C'est parce que je suis avec lui ?

- Tu n'es pas avec lui. Tu l'as choisi. Tu m'as exclu pour me reléguer au second plan.

- Donc .. C'est fini ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- Exactement.

- Juste .. Avant que je ne parte .. Je veux que tu saches que tu as toujours était impor ..

- Casses-toi. Maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, je te vois détourner le regard et quitter l'entrepôt par la porte que tu avais emprunté un peu plus tôt. Je ne peux pas mentir et dire que cela ne me fait rien, mais je préfère ça. Je n'arriverai pas à avancer si je reste prisonnier de ses chaînes. Sans que je ne le veuille réellement, mon pouvoir s'emballe et les flammes brûlent tout autour de moi. J'inspire lentement avant de serrer le poing, les faisant toutes disparaitre. Mon avenir est incertain, je ne sais pas où mon chemin va me mener. Mais une chose est sur, je ne laisserai plus de stupides chaînes se former autour de moi.

_**Je suis Kim TaeHyeong, contrôleur de feu, mais appelez-moi V. Je vais passer ma vie à voyager sans me poser et j'emmerde le monde.  
**_


End file.
